


Tread

by camcatwriter



Series: Fictober 2019 [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Gen, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: Logan has a question for Virgil.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Fictober 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503923
Kudos: 23





	Tread

**Author's Note:**

> I like the image in my head of this one a lot ngl  
> The phrase the prompt made me think of was "tread lightly" and since I'm pretty much just a fluff writer I was like "hmm treading lightly to make sure you don't accidentally hurt the other person" and here we are now

"Virgil, can I ... can I ask you something?" Logan looked over at Virgil, who was currently curled up on the other end of the couch.

"Sure."

"I was, ah, wondering. Are you... are you happy?"

Virgil's head snapped up, but he didn't say anything.

"I only mean that, in the past, we've made some mistakes in our relationships with you, and I would hate to think that we've-"

"Lo." Virgil interrupted. "I am. Happy, that is." He looked away, clutching his sleeve cuffs tighter. "I'm happier than I've been in a while, I think." Virgil smiled to himself. "It's.. nice."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments literally make my day, and if you want to hit me up on tumblr you can find me at [cam-cat-writer](http://www.cam-cat-writer.tumblr.com) so feel free to come squeal with me or whatever ;)


End file.
